Happy 54th to Michael Jackson
by MJ dancer
Summary: Not a story I planned up, but it's still a story. Alvin decided that him, his brothers and the chipettes should do a dance up for the school talent show. Jeanette gets worried about messing up and Simon ofers her that he'll get her her though it. Rated T for romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin circles around in the family room clock wise with his right paw to his chin, his left paw to his hip and both arms bent as he wonders about what to do for the talent show this year with his brothers and the chipettes watching him pacing in a circle as he mumbles to himself of what to do for the school talent show this year.

"Well, thought of anything yet Alvin?" Brittany asked Alvin getting impatient as well as her and Alvin's siblings from watching Alvin pacing in a circle for twenty minutes.

"Could you not interrupt me, I'm trying to think of something." Alvin said looking at Brittany with annoyance.

Suddenly, Jeanette's mobile phone rang, doing a ring tone for "Billie Jean". Jeanette took it out of the right fount pocket of her dress as she apologized to the others, pressed answer and puts it to her right ear. Alvin then somehow has an idea pop into his head from hearing the ringtone and he smiled.

"THAT'S IT! WE'LL DO A DANCE UP FOR MICHAEL JACKSON'S FIFTY FOURTH BIRTHDAY!" Alvin shouted.

Everyone looked at Alvin with wide eyes as if Alvin's got a crazy idea in his head like he usually does, except for Jeanette who has her left ear plugged with the pointer finger of her left paw. She's on the phone with Miss Miller. Alvin noticed his brothers, Brittany and Eleanor are giving him a "are you crazy?" look.

"Look, I know he died like four years ago, but he's legacy didn't go along with him and even on the year he died, he's birthday's still celebrated. Besides, who in our school can dance better than the six of us." Alvin said to Brittany, Eleanor and his brothers, still smiling.

"Well, no one in particular." Simon answered Alvin.

"And may I point out Alvin, that he died before his fifty first." Simon pointed out.

Alvin wiped the smile off his face and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Alvin said to no one in particular

Jeanette got off her mobile phone, hang up and puts it back in the right fount pocket of her dress. Her sisters and Alvin's brothers turned their heads to look at Jeanette. Alvin looks straight at her.

"Its Miss Miller. She wants me and my sisters home by 5:30. That's our dinner time." Jeanette explains to her sisters and the chipmunks.

What's the time Simon?" Alvin asked Simon

Simon pulls the left sleeve of his blue sweat shirt to look at the time on his watch.

"It's 3:30." Simon said before covering his watch with his sleeve.

"That's two hours. Great, we got plenty of time to get started and to let you know Jeanette, we're doing a Michael Jackson dance up for the talent show." Alvin said.

"Sounds good." Jeanette complemented Alvin.

Alvin then explains the plan to his brothers and the chipettes, left arm to his left and pointing to each person with the pointer of his right paw. He told Simon and Jeanette that they'll be taking beats from bits of some of Micheal's songs and mix them up, Brittany and Eleanor to do the fashions while him and Theodore go to the shopping center to buy some new shoes for Simon to make into anti gravity dance shoes for the show and some fabric for the fashion. They all got off the sofa and Simon and Jeanette started their way to the chipmunks bedroom where Simons laptop is while their siblings went to the fount door. Alvin walked to the door and was about to reach for the door knob, but the door swung opened and went for Alvin's face. Luckily, Eleanor pulled Alvin out of the way by the collar of his red sweat shirt. Alvin however fell back and accidentally knocked her, Brittany and Theodore onto the wooden floor as Dave comes in with the paper and sees Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor.

"Hi you four, how's your..." Dave stopped mid sentence as he watched the four chipmunks get off the floor and dust themselves off.

Alvin sees Dave by the opened door.

"If you're wondering Dave, we're about to get out of the house when the door flew in my face." Alvin said to Dave.

"Oh, sorry you lot." Dave apologized to Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor.

"So where's Simon and Jeanette?" Dave asked them.

"They're in the bedroom with Simon's computer. We're just going to the shops to get some things for the talent show." Alvin answered Dave.

Dave gave them a nod to show he understood.

"Okay, I'll see you four when you get back." Dave said to Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor.

The four of them said bye to Dave and went out of the house before Dave shuts the door and they started their way to the shopping center as Brittany tries to smooth her hair down while whining about the mess the incident made to it. Meanwhile in the chipmunks bedroom, Simon and Jeanette are on Simon's laptop, on his bed, looking for beats to dance to from Michael Jackson's songs on Simon's media player to rip and put into Simon's sound mixer. After choosing five beats, Simon rips the beats and puts them into his beat mixer.

"Okay, these are the beats we'll be dancing to. One from Billie Jean, the other from don't stop till you get enough, the other from smooth criminal, the other from you rock my world and the last beats from they don't care about us. I'll ring Alvin up and let him know about the beats we've chosen." Simon said.

Simon saved the files before going off the laptop, then went to the lamp stand to grab his mobile phone and rang Alvin. After hearing three rings from his mobile phone, Alvin picked up and Simon told him about the songs he chose the beats from, knowing that Alvin would think of what clothes to have Brittany and Eleanor buy for their rehearsal in the talent show, then he hang up and puts his mobile phone back on the lamp stand. Simon looks to Jeanette and sees a look of worry on her face. He walked up to Jeanette, took his spot on his bed back next to her and places his right paw on his left shoulder.

"Is there something bothering you Jeanette?" Simon asked Jeanette with concern.

Jeanette looks at Simon's face.

"Well, I did danced before Simon, but to moonwalk, I've never done that before. I think I might mess up and let the team down." Jeanette told Simon.

Simon gently smiled at Jeanette.

"Don't worry Jeanette, you won't mess up. Me and my brothers had been taught by Michael how to moonwalk after he became a friend of ours, so we can teach you girls on how to do it. Besides, we got until Wednesday next week, so there's plenty of time." Simon comfected Jeanette.

Jeanette looks at Simon, smiles back at him and hugs him.

"Thank you you Simon." Jeanette thanked Simon.

"It's okay Jeanette. It's 3:48 and it'll be about half an hour before our siblings get back." Simon said to Jeanette.

"You want to watch a documentary while we wait? Simon asked Jeanette?

"Sure, I'll get us a snack." Replied Jeanette.

Jeanette got off the bed, went out of the chipmunks bedroom and went down stairs while Simon goes online to go on Youtube. After picking what to watch, Simon waited for Jeanette to come back and he was back in four minutes with a bag of grain waves for them to share and two glasses of water for them on a tray. Jeanette hops back on the bed with Simon and places the tray between them.

"Sorry Simon, I have to go back home to get something. So what are we watching?" Jeanette said to Simon.

We're watching the history of planet earth." Simon said to Jeanette.

Jeanette opened the bag of grain waves as Simon clicked the video twice to put it to full screen and click once to play it and they started watching the uploaded documentary together.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the shopping center, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor are looking at the touch screen map for the shopping center for clothes and shoe shops. Brittany selected clothes and found the clothes shop where they can find the clothes they're after. Lucy clothing, where her friend Lucy works.

"There it is, Lucy clothing. My friend works at shop star in this shopping center." Brittany said to Alvin, Theodore and Jeanette after turning her head back to them.

"I looked it up on the Internet that anti gravity shoes can also be made from them, do they sell them?" Alvin asked Brittany.

Brittany looked to Alvin and shook her head to him.

"No sorry Alvin, you have to go to a skate park for that." Brittany apologized to Alvin.

Okay, let me see if ice monsters on the map." Alvin said.

Alvin took over the shopping canter's touch screen map, typed in ice monster on the search, touched enter and saw where it is. Alvin and Theodore then got the Brittany and Eleanor's attention and told them what they dress sizes are the they told Alvin and Theodore what They're shoes sizes are.

"Okay, we'll go in pairs, two boys and two girls so that we can get what we're after sooner, then we'll met back at he food court for lunch." Alvin announced.

"Ah Ah! No Way Alvin. I'm not having McDonald's!" Brittany complained to Alvin as she waved both her paws in fount of his face with the left paw going in fount of the right paw from each wave in.

Alvin puts his paws on Brittany's arms and gently moves them down as he soothingly shushes her.

"Relax Brit, we're not having McDonald's, we're having Subway. I've heard it's a healthy option for take away." Alvin told Brittany.

Brittany sighed in relief.

"Thank you Alvin." Brittany thanked Alvin.

Alvin leaned forward and kissed her on the right cheek. then pulled away and let's go of her arms.

"Alright I'll have to call Simon and ask him what his and Jeanette's she sizes are and I think you should to the same with Jeanette on the dress sizes, see you girls at subway." Alvin said to Brittany and Eleanor.

"See ya boys." They both said to Alvin and Theodore.

Both the pairs went they're separate ways to the shops. Alvin and Brittany chose to go to get the things they need for the talent show on Wednesday. Alvin and Theodore were the first to get to their location, for theirs were closer and they enter the shop.

"Let's stand around for a minute Theodore, I need to make a call." Alvin told Theodore.

Alvin took his mobile phone out of the right pocket of his sweat shirt, rang Simon and puts his mobile to his right ear. In four seconds, Simon answered and Alvin asked him what his and Jeanette's shoe sizes are. Simon told Alvin, Alvin thanked Simon, hangs up and puts his mobile phone back in the right pocket of his sweat shirt. Alvin then looks at Theodore.

"Right, let's get our shoes." Alvin said to Theodore.

Alvin and Theodore went to find a stuff member for ice monster and found a adult male one that looks to be one year away from his mid twenties at the last two shelves of skates that are set on display for selling.

"Cuse us." Alvin said beside the stuff member who's just putting new skates on display for selling.

The stuff member turned his head left to where he heard the high pitched words and sees Alvin and Theodore. He suddenly grew excited from seeing Alvin and Theodore.

"Hey, you guys are Alvin an Theodore from Alvin and the chipmunks. I'm a big fan, I own just about every album you made." The male stuff member said to Alvin and Theodore excitedly.

"Why thanks, now can you help us find sizes four and five please?" Alvin asked the stuff member.

The stuff member nodded his head and escorted the two chipmunks to come with him. The male stuff member led Alvin and Theodore to between the third and fourth shelves.

"How many pairs do you guys need?" The male stuff member asked Alvin and Theodore.

"One five and two fours please, oh and we don't care what brand." Alvin replied politely.

"We also need three pairs for the chipettes at the same sizes at the most affordable price you got." Theodore added, butting in.

The male stiff member nodded his head yes to let the two chipmunks know he understood.

"Okay, I'll get you guys your skates and I'll be back with the skates in skate boxes. Just wait here for me please." The male stuff member said to Alvin and Theodore.

The male stuff member grabbed three pairs of shoes Alvin ordered and went to the females section to get he pairs in the same sizes leaving Alvin with a worried Theodore.

"Alvin, do you think we'd can afford those skates?" Theodore asked Alvin with concern, knowing that if they won't be able to pay for hem, they'll be in trouble.

"Alvin gives Theodore a warm, comforting smile and puts his left paw on Theodore's right shoulder.

Don't worry Theo, I've been saving for three and a half years by having Simon save my money for me. I got him to paw it out to me just before we invited the chipettes over to help us on what to do for the talent show today." Alvin told Theodore.

Theodore sighed in relief and hugged Alvin tightly, forcing Alvin's left paw to lose grip of his right shoulder. Alvin was just starting to put his arms around Theodore to hug him back when he sees the male stuff member came back to them with the skates in their boxes. Alvin whispers in Theodore's right ear that the stuff members back, they got their arms off each other and Theodore turns to the same direction as Alvin to face the male stuff member. The male stuff member looks puzzled at Alvin and Theodore.

"We're you two doing by any chance?" The male stuff member asked Alvin and Theodore.

"No, we're just hugging as brothers." Alvin answered the male stuff member.

"Oh, sorry guys. Now if would you two please come with me to the register, you can pay for those and may go." The male stuff member said to Alvin and Theodore.

So Alvin and Theodore followed the male stuff member to the register. The stuff member went behind the register with the boxes of skates, puts them in reusable plastic bags that say ice monster and places them on the register.

"That will be $572 please Alvin and Theodore." The male stuff member said to Alvin and Theodore.

Alvin puts his right paw into the right pocket of his sweat shirt and pulls out $580 in seventeen fifty dollar notes and one ten dollar not and gives it to the male stuff stiff member who takes it. the stuff member opens the cash register, puts the money in it then takes out eight dollars in one five dollar note and three dollar notes before shutting the cash register and gives it to Alvin who takes it and puts the chance in the same pocket. The male stuff member then grabs the bags of skates in their boxes by their handles and holds them out to Alvin and Theodore. They took three bags each as they thanked the stuff member.

"Thanks." Alvin and Theodore both said to the stuff member.

"Okay, you and Theodore have a good afternoon Alvin and thank you two for shopping at ice monster." The stuff member said to Alvin and Theodore.

"Come on Theo, let's go wait for the girls at subway in the food court." Alvin said to Theodore.

Theodore nods a yes to Alvin and they walked out of of skate shop and are on their way to the food court where subway is, carrying boxes of skate in their bags.

"How did you get all that money? Theodore asked Alvin.

"Not only I've been doing the chores, I've also been doing my own lemonade stand in summer and worked as paperboy and I've been saving the money I'm been earning from that." Alvin answered Theodore.

Meanwhile at Lucy clothing, Brittany and Eleanor were just done picking the six suits and four trousers for their performance with their sister Jeanette and the chipmunks in the school talent show. They don't need to buy skirts because they already got plenty of white ones back at home, which is okay for the two chipettes because the shop doesn't have them their size anyway. They went to the register where a teenage female stuff member who's also Brittany's friend from school is. She has healthy white skin, long blond hair, is five and a half feet tail and her name was Julie.

"Hey Julie." Brittany greeted to Julie.

Julie looked to where she heard her name. She saw her friend Brittany with her little sister Eleanor and smiled towards them.

"Oh hi Brittany. How are you and Eleanor?" Julie greeted back to Brittany.

"Yeah, we're doing fine, thanks." Brittany said to Julie with a smile.

Brittany grabbed the two suits and two pair of of trousers from Eleanor and puts all the the new clothes the two chipettes chose on the register. Julie checked the price tags on each one and told Brittany and Eleanor the price. Brittany opened her purse, grabbed some money out of it and gave it to Julie who takes it, opens the cash register, puts the money in it, takes out some change and gives it to Brittany who takes it with a thank you, puts the change in her purse and shuts it.

"We're doing a dance performance for Michael Jackson's 54th.

Julie was about to say something when Brittany lifted a pointer from her left paw, signaling her human friend that she's not finished specking.

"The thing is we couldn't moonwalk." Brittany explains to Julie.

"Can the chipmunks?" Julie asked Brittany.

""Yes, they've been taught how by the real Michael Jackson." Brittany answered Julie.

"Well that's okay Brittany. The chipmunks can teach you and your sisters how to do it the way Michael taught them. Besides, I'm sure your part in the talent show would be fantastic." Julie said to Brittany.

Brittany gives Julie a warm smile.

"Thanks Julie. See you Monday." Brittany said to Julie.

Brittany grabs ho;ld of the paid clothes and and starts to leave the shop with Eleanor following on.

"Bye Brittany and Eleanor. See you in school." Julie called to Brittany and Eleanor as they left the shop.

"I think we should go find some things in a fabric shop." Eleanor suggested to Brittany as they walked up the shopping center hall.

"That's a good idea Eleanor." Brittany said in agreement.

Suddenly, Brittany's mobile phone vibrated in the right pocket of Brittany's pink dress. Brittany and Eleanor stopped at the nearest bench and sat on it.

"I'll be a minute." Brittany said to Eleanor.

grabs her mobile phone out of the right pocket of her dress, pressed the answer button and puts the phone to her right ear.

"Hello." Brittany said on the phone.

"Oh hi Alvin. Did you and Theodore get the skates for the anti gravity shoes? Great. What, you're at Subway? Well Eleanor and I made an agreemenrt to go find some thing for the fashion at a fabric shop but I guess that can wait. See you in a few." Brittany said on her mobile phone.

"Brittany pressed the hang up button and puts her mobile phone back in the right pocket of her pink dress.

"It's Alvin. Him and Theodore are at Subway." Brittany explains to Eleanor as she puts her phone back in her pocket.

Eleanor nods a okay to Brittany. They got up off the bench and headed for Subway at the food court where there male counterparts are.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile back in the Seville residence, Simon and Jeanette were just about finished with their snack and the documentary was just halfway though.

"You know Simon, I find that this show doesn't give out all the information on earth's history." Jeanette pointed out to Simon.

"Yeah I see what you mean. It does not have the full details, it seems pretty rushed on it. I think I would rather watch a series of earth's history instead of this." Simon agreed nodding his head.

Simon reaches into the chip bag, grabs the last handful of chips and eats them. Then he turns his head to Jeanette.

"You still want to watch this?" Simon asked Jeanette.

"No thank you Simon." Jeanette replied to Simon.

Simon turns his head back to the screen on his laptop, closes the tabs, shuts the laptop down and closes it.

Jeanette sits up on the bed and grabs the tray with the mess on it. Simon passes her the laptop and Jeanette puts the things down under Simon's bed. As Jeanette puts the things there, Simon sits himself up on his bed and stares a Jeanette's back side. Simon admires the shape of it and imagined how it would look with no clothes on

"Simon is it okay if they go under the bed?" Jeanette asked Simon.

"Yea why not, they'll be safe there." Simon replied to Jeanette.

Simon quickly gets his focus off Jeanette's back side, moves beside her and helps her back on the bed by pulling her up by her shoulders with Jeanette using her paws to get her whole self on even easier.

"Thank you Simon." Jeanette thanked Simon politely as both her and Simon sat up on the bed.

Simon and Janette then have a few conversations about renewable energy, black holes and some other kind of exciting science. When they ran out of things to talk about ten minutes later, Jeanette looks at Simon's face.

"Simon?" Jeanette asked Simon.

"Yes Jeanette." Simon Replied.

There's something that want to ask you, but I just wanted to wait till we're alone, cause I don't want my sisters hearing me ask it." Jeanette said to Simon.

Simon just nodded a yes to Jeanette. feeling the same thing about it for his brothers, knowing that if Alvin heard it, he'll make fun of Simon and Jeanette about it and if Theodore heard, he'll get either confused or disgusted. Jeanette then continues to look at Simon's face as she moves her head slowly towards his by a notch.

"Do you love me?" Jeanette asked Simon.

Simon in surprise widens his eyes at Jeanette. Simon had always wanted to ask her the same question, but he had been shy to do it. But he'd thought that he'll be ready to ask her when she's ready to do so and he knew that deep down he loves Jeanette and that Jeanette feels the same for him. So Simon decides to answer her question.

"Yes Jeanette of course I do. You're my best friend and I thought you've be the for me for you and I have so much in common." Simon answered Jeanette as he smiled at her.

"Anyway Jeanette, how about you?" Simon asked Jeanette.

"Yes Simon, I love you too." Jeanette answered Simon also with a smile.

Jeanette then brings her right paw round the back of Simon's head and gently pulls his head towards hers and stopped pulling when their lips touched each other and locked together. Simon and Jeanette both kissed long and embraced each other as they kissed, felling such bliss. Simon and Jeanette then started wrapping arms around each other as Simon started doing a French kiss to Jeanette, putting his tongue in her mouth and Jeanette went on putting her tongue in his mouth, having both their tongues rub on each other's. Simon and Jeanette then massaged each others tongues with their own tongues and Simon gently pulls himself and his lover Jeanette down on the bed. As they lay down on the bed, they continued to French kiss and soothingly stocked their paws on each others backs and shoulders, but they kept their paws off their back sides and avoided to even think about striping off each others clothes, cause they know it's only for people that are married. Simon and Jeanette finally stopped French kissing and Simon brings his mouth to Jeanette's ear.

"That was amazing." Simon whispered in Jeanette's right ear.

Simon pulled his head away from Jeanette's right ear, they both looked at each other and smiled lovingly at each other.

"Mmm... I know." Replied Jeanette.

"So Simon, do you think me and my sisters could get the hang of the moonwalk before the talent show?" Jeanette asked Simon.

"I believe that's possible Jeanette. We'll just have to take all our free time to practise." Simon answered Jeanette.

Simon rolled over to to his left as Jeanette rolled over to her right. They continued making out until Simon's mobile phone rang. Simon whined as he got his arms off Jeanette as he told Jeanette he'll be right back, then he went back to the lamp stand, grabbed his mobile phone, pressed the answer button and puts the mobile to his right ear.

"Hello. Oh hey Alvin. You and Theodore are coming back home? Okay, what about Brittany and Eleanor? Okay,I'll see if I can put in a beat from Thriller. Thanks Alvin. We'll see you two when you get home. Bye." Simon said on his mobile phone. Simon got his mobile phone off his left ear, pressed the hang up button, puts the mobile phone back on the lamp stand and returns to Jeanette who's waiting for Simon on his bed.

"Who was it?" Jeanette calmly.

"It's Alvin. He said him and Theodore are coming back while Brittany and Eleanor are going to get from things from a fabric shop for the fashion." Simon answered Jeanette as he sat back on his bed next to Jeanette at her left.

Jeanette sat herself back up and puts herself in sitting mode on the bed next to Simon at his right. Simon wraps his right arm around Jeanette's back and shoulders. pulled over his face forward a ninety inch and Jeanette moved her head a ten inch, pressing her lips on Simon's, forming a kiss at lasted eleven seconds. After the kiss, they pulled their heads off each other and Simon looks lovingly into Jeanette's eyes.

"How about we get started on having you learn how to moonwalk now, so that we can have you ready sooner." Simon offered Jeanette.

"Why can't we make out now?" Jeanette asked Simon.

"Because, Alvin and Theodore are coming back, they might coming into this room first thing and they'll catch us making out. I know there's are lock on the door, but Alvin wants to hear the mixes I've done with the beats when they get back." Simon answered Jeanette.

Jeanette nodded his head to Simon, realizing that he has a point.

"Okay." Jeanette replied to Simon.

"Good, thank you." Simon thanked Jeanette.

Simon gets his right arm off Jeanette's back and shoulders and got off the bed. Simon and Jeanette both went to the open space of the chipmunks bedroom. Simon motions for Jeanette to sit on the fount of Alvin's bed and she did as she was motioned to do. Simon moves himself close to the wall, takes five steps to the fount with Jeanette keeping her eyes on Simon and Simon looks towards Jeanette.

"Okay, what I'm going to do first is demonstrate the moonwalk. Now before Michael Jackson did it in pubic for the first time, it used to be called the back slide. It was was a popping move made up by Cab Calloway. It had inspired many later dancers, especially a French dancer who has taught Michael Jackson how to it in the 1980's and Michael has put it to near perfection during his "Billie Jean" performance on Motowns "Yesterday, today and forever" in 1982. Also Michael Jackson came up with some new moves for it, like the sideways moonwalk and the magic moonwalk which is also known as the circle glide. But right now, I will demonstrate to you the back moonwalk." Simon told Jeanette.

Simon turns his head back to the fount and he demonstrated the moonwalk with Jeanette watching carefully on how his doing it with his legs. Simon moonwalked all the way to the other side of the wall and stopped just a foot behind it as if he knew the walls behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeanette looked at Simon in awe as he stopped himself from hitting the wall and puts himself in standing position.

"How did you manage to stop without hitting that wall Simon?" Jeanette asked Simon as she pointed to the wall Simon had just moonwalk towards. Simon turned his head right in a seven degree angle to look at Jeanette.

"Well Jeanette, for that you have to take a good look at the space you have on doing the moonwalk and measure on how long the space would allow you to moonwalk without bumping into walls or anything. The best way to do it is by taking steps from one side of the room to the other along a line you would be moon walking in." Simon explained to Jeanette.

"Now pay attention Jeanette, I'm gonna show you how to do that move." Simon ordered Jeanette.

Jeanette nodded her head to Simon to express a yes to him and set both her eyes and ears to Simon as he takes five steps forward with Jeanette keeping her eyes on him. Simon then showed Jeanette that it starts with sliding one foot, whichever foot your stronger side is back, then puts the foot that's been slid to an L position while starting to slide back the other foot and as the other foot put into an L position as the first glided foot go from L position to tip toe and flat on the ground as the second glided foot went the same way as the first glided foot. Simon made sure to do it slowly so that Jeanette can get the point on how it's done properly. Simon repeated the the move until he is close to the wall and slid both his feet to a standing position with his feet together. Simon then looks at Jeanette sitting on the fount of Alvin's bed.

"You see how it's done Jeanette?" Simon asked Jeanette.

"Yes I do Simon, but I think you better have it shown to me at normal speed repeatedly a few times just to make sure I know how to do it." Jeanette replied and suggested to Simon.

Simon nodded his head to Jeanette in agreement. He walked back to the the spot in the bedroom he was at before and shown Jeanette how the moonwalk is done at a normal speed. He repeated it four times before Jeanette's got it. After the foruth time of doing it, Simon walked to the middle of the room and signaled for Jeanette to get up and come to him.

Jeanette did as she was signaled and walks up to Simon.

"So Simon, what move comes after that?" Jeanette asked Simon.

"Well, Michael Jackson spun on a spot anti clockwise three times and went on his tip toes with his legs halfway bent, but the fun thing of it is you can do whatever move you want after the moonwalk." Simon answered Jeanette.

"Excellent." Jeanette commented to Simon's answer.

Simon stepped aside and motioned for Jeanette to stand on the spot he was. Jeanette did just that.

"Now Jeanette, what you should do first is examine the room, then use your feet to measure how long you'll be moon-walking, then do the moonwalk from your measuring. I'll go to the wall for you in case you wind up about bumping into it. And when doing the moonwalk, be sure to go slow until you got the hang of it." Simon said to Jeanette.

Jeanette nodded her head to Simon to show him she understood. Jeanette then looks at the wall in fount of her and then at the floor. Jeanette walks slowly towards the wall she just lay her eyes on, counting the steps she's taking for the moonwalk. After counting eight steps, her right foot is two feet away from the wall. Jeanette decided to stop there, turned back and went back to the spot in the bedroom she was before. As she was getting ready to do the moonwalk by putting herself in standing position, Simon sees on Jeanette's face that there's something not right and he grew concerned for her.

"Jeanette are are you okay?" Simon asked Jeanette.

Jeanette turned her head right to Simon.

"Oh I'm just worried about bumping into the wall. That's all." Jeanette answered Simon.

Simon walks to Jeanette's fount as Jeanette turns her head back to the fount to keep Simon in her sight, gently puts his paws on her shoulders and Simon smiles sweetly at Jeanette.

"It's okay sweetheart. Just Remember the number of steps you counted and stop yourself at the last number you counted okay. Besides, as I said, I'll be at the wall just in case. You can do it, I know you can." Simon calmly said to Jeanette.

Jeanette takes a long look at Simon. She some how feels encouragement flowing in her. Then she smiles at Simon, grabs the back of his head with her left paw, brings his face towards hers and thanks him with a kiss on his lips that lasted five seconds. Then Jeanette takes her left paw off Simon's head as Simon gets his paws off Jeanette's shoulders. Simon then moves around Jeanette and walks to the wall behind her with Jeanette looking back to see that Simon is going go to be at the wall as he told her. She quickly turned her head back to the fount just before she's back in Simon's sight, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. Jeanette breathed in deep ly then breathed out just as deeply.

"Okay, here we go." Jeanette quietly said to herself nervously.

Jeanette slid her left foot first the way Simon showed her, but also did it slowly since she's new to doing the moonwalk. Then she started sliding her right foot while finishing with the left foot, counting each time she slid her feet as she slid one each time. When Jeanette did th the eighth one, she'd stopped mooning, but Jeanette started wobbling as she was gong to lose her balance. Luckily, Simon is is there by her side. He quickly moved his left paw to her left shoulder and held her as he took one step forward. Jeanette felt Simon's left paw and arm go on her as he came into view2. She got back her balance with Simon;s help looks at him asSimon let's go of Jeanette and smiles as they stood in fount of each other.

"Thank you Simon." Jeanette thanked Simon.

"So how did I go?" Jeanette asked Simon.

"Well seeing how you moved your feet in L positions while also gliding them, I think you did pretty well." Simon answered Jeanette.

Jeanette smiled at Simon.

"But next time you finish moon walking, be sure to have your feet put together so that you won't lose your balance okay." Simon told Jeanette.

Simon takes a step back with his feet together. He points to his feet to signal Jeanette to down at them. Jeanette tilts her head at an eight degree angle to look down at Simon's feet and sees them together.

"See Jeanette, like that." Simon told Jeanette.

Jeanette then looks back at Simon.

"Okay." Jeanette replied to Simon as she nods her head.

"Oh and Simon, I think we should get going at editing the beat for our talent show before Alvin and Theodore get back." Jeanette said to Simon.

Simon nodded his head in agreement to Jeanette and they both went beck to his laptop on his bed. Simon and Jeanette got on the bed, Simon grabs the laptop, opens it and turns it took two minutes for Simon to be able to log on back to his user, but he went back on it and went back on sound mixer. Simon ripped up the first bit of Thiller that goes before it's first verse and adds it to mix as a start to it.

"I thought it should make a good start to the beat mix." Simon told Jeanette.

Jeanette nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly, there's a knock on the bedroom door.


End file.
